EcksEcksEcksEcks
|connectedresources = }} This is not a nation based on Australia. No, it's about somewhere entirely different which just happens to be, here and there, a bit... Australian. Still, no worries... right. Nation Information EcksEcksEcksEcks is a sizeable, highly developed, and aging nation at 660 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of EcksEcksEcksEcks work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. EcksEcksEcksEcks is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of EcksEcksEcksEcks has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. EcksEcksEcksEcks allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. EcksEcksEcksEcks believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. EcksEcksEcksEcks will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography EcksEcksEcksEcks is a very hot and barren land, which has never seen a drop of rain, and obtains its freshwater from its vast underground water tables. There it little geological activity, and the vast dry plains and deserts form the bulk of the landmass. due to these harsh conditions, the bulk of the population is concentrated around the coastal regions, and near water sources Foreign Policy The Nation of FourEcks, is a mostly non-militaristic state, which has maintained a low profile in global military action throughout the world, and a strict non-aggression policy towards other nations. It continues its stance towards attaining global excellence through strong trade and long-term economic ties with fellow nations. History The Start of a Nation EcksEcksEcksEcks was founded many years ago, with a simple goal to seek-out rapid, stable development, with minimum confrontation. This initial policy allowed the nation to develop rapidly, whilst maintaining its position below-the-radar of many potential aggressors. Trade agreements were soon developed, and the nation expanded for many months, with no further interaction from other nations or alliances. After an extended period of growth however, talk started to spread amongst independent Green nations of increased tech-raiding activity in the region. In the spring of 2007, EcksEcksEcksEcks was pushed towards joining an alliance for its own protection. The Green Protection Agency The GPA proved to be the obvious choice, with its policies of non-aggression most closely matching those of EcksEcksEcksEcks. The nation was already well established when joining the GPA, at over 150 days old, and larger than most new-entrants. Due to this, interactions with the alliance were minimal at first, with national growth progressing well on an independent level. After many months, it became more apparent that trading Technology with the alliance would be a mutually beneficial growth-enhancer for both EcksEcksEcksEcks and other GPA members. This increased national ties with many friendly GPA nations, and the establishment of a number of long-term Technology trading deals was the happy consequence of this. After many months of this however, it became apparent that the GPA was running out of low-level nations willing to trade Technology. The NPO War After a period, with the rule of Emperor Fu dwindling, it became apparent that the Alliance was becoming more and more unstable, with waning leadership, and increased hostility towards it developing, most notably from the GGA and NPO. EcksEcksEcksEcks had been a GPA member for over a year by this point, and the darkening mood within the alliance was becoming more and more apparent. It was during a national holiday that the first attacks came, without any prior warning. Within days, the nation of EcksEcksEcksEcks was reduced to anarchy, and it was only after this that national leadership was placed in a position to mount a defence. The military was quickly re-established, and the country held its position, and called for leadership from the besieged alliance. However, no word was forthcoming with the GPA's stricken leadership, already failing to co-ordinate the defence of hundreds of nations. After a few more days of strategic defence (whilst still maintaining a non-aggression policy towards its attackers), the nation of EcksEcksEcksEcks was forced to make a very hard decision. With no acknowledgement from the leadership of the GPA that its plight had even been acknowledged, the nation was due to enter a long-term period of scheduled leadership re-assignment. This would leave it unable to defend itself in any form, for the next few weeks, in which time it may be utterly devastated by its attackers. With this in mind, EcksEcksEcksEcks was forced to accept surrender terms offered by the NPO. The surrender was handled graciously by all attackers, and EcksEcksEcksEcks was placed under the watchful eye of the NPO, and banned from maintaining any military presence for the duration. Post-War Development Entering into Prisoner-Of-War status with the NPO allowed the nation to survive its leadership hiatus, and begin to heal its wounds. Though the military of EcksEcksEcksEcks was destroyed, the nation itself had suffered little damage, and its citizens were quick to rebuild. The instability within the Green trading sphere lead to the loss of a number of long-term trade agreements (sadly including one over 400 days old, which had been established on the day EcksEcksEcksEcks began), and it became a growing priority to develop ties with other nations once again. Currently, the nation has surpassed its size before the war, and once again entered into stable independent growth, albeit under the eyes of the NPO. Old Guard EcksEcksEcksEcks joined the Old Guard alliance, due to their history of taking on ex-GPA nations, and the prevalence of larger, older nations. Old Guard proved to be an optimum small, friendly alliance, without too many politics to worry about. Gramlins War EcksEcksEcksEcks went to war with the Gramlins alliance due to Old Guards treaty with Iron, mandating that we support them if they are attacked. This proved to be the most difficult war for the nation, with dwindling cash reserves and multiple opponents. The nation was taken to the brink of destruction. The people of EcksEcksEcksEcks were able to maintain nuclear aggression and a strong ground-based defence, even when air superiority was often lost. Peace was declared, after the nation had lost half of its strength and infrastructure, and cash-reserves had dropped from $300-million to only $7-million! The nation still fought strongly, keeping a number of opponents in anarchy, and successfully bankrupting one of them (thanks to superior spy-capabilities). Category:Nations of Australia